What's Your Resolution?
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: Len hurt Rin in the past and wants to right his wrong but how can he.When he left her pregnant,alone and heart broken. Len hurt her so badly she left the vocaloid house and didnt come back till now. How will his wrong be corrected? I am just god awful at summaries...
1. Notorious

**Hello hello hello Sourpatchkid03 here and with a new story about the holidays and love. And guess who is the lonely person during the Christmas holiday.**

**Summary:**

**Take a wild guess! That would be Len Kagamine. A big player and taker that has crushed so many hearts that he lost track.**

**Is love possible in the vocaloid house hold? Well not for some people that live there that happen to be Len. That no girl trust for what a rampage he displayed. He had a new girl every week. At times he would date four girls and have them go unknowing till he dumped them. His rampage lasted a good six months of girls daily begging him to come back. The worst part he shares the home he resides at with some of his previous lovers. How do his old toys act around him during the holiday season. Will anyone find and claim his heart?**

**(What's your Resolution?)**

**So give me a review tell me if you like the plot or if it needs some adjusting.**

**Commentary:**

**Len:" Why am I always a bad guy in all your stories!?"**

**Sourpatchkid03: " Aw Len , it's because it gives a story more deficit. More drama and makes a romantic story have tough love in it.**

**Len:" Gahhhh!" Len whines.**

**So with that let's begin this story .**

**{DISCLAIMER :}  
(I do not own vocaloid or the characters nor their songs.)**

**Chapter 1 " Notorious "**

Len POV:

The notorious Len Kagamine that is how I am know. The player of the school, I've broken so many hearts and taken so many. To many to count as a vocaloid super star and student at the Vocal Academy in fact I'm a senior this year. Yes, Vocal Academy for only the intelligent and beautifully gifted. The first girl that I hurt badly I still remember her name.

The one girl that took for granite , and danced on her heart. Her name haunts me , the name that , when heard wakes me from any sleep. The name of that girl was the one and only little tsundere that moved me. Rin Kagamine my own sister that I made suffer the worst. Rin is like a sister to me since we were created together. Ever since our creators gave us life Rin and I were bonded. Our eyes meeting on the creation table. In the testing room we sought comfort in each others eyes.

Even the very first song we sung our voices blended and produced a harmonious melody. That is what began our lovely friendship that developed into a love and devotion. Me being a foolish, stubborn moron, I demanded more. I had this want for everything, I yearned for the world.

To even express my un dying love for Rin I wrote a song that would make any girl surrender to me. The song Migikata no Chou that I performed during the summer time. That fateful night after the show changed me ,who I would become not even a week later. For that night Rin and I shared that bed together I lost myself.

I showed Rin my affection by giving her my all and she showed me.

I met a girl at seventeen and she meant the world to me. So I gave her everything and she did the same to me.

We gave into sweet surrender and we were happy together,yet I was troubled.

Flashback: THAT NIGHT

_Len smiled down at the blushing Rin below him trying desperately to control her hormones. She burned for him as much as he did for her._

_" R,rin do you love me? " He gazed into her crystal blue eyes that were brimming with tears and ready to cry. Rin looked up to Len as he searched for her eyes. She stayed focused on Len's eyes for a whole entire minute without blinking once._

_" L,len I , love you ." She reached out to Len's face and placed a shaky hand on his right cheek . He flinched and placed a steady ,warm hand over hers . Rin gave Len a little smile , before she pulled him in for a long kiss._

_His body reacted to that kiss and he desired more entwining his fingers in her blonde flaxen hair. Her face was brushed with a vibrant pink, her body tingled with excitement. Len laid kisses on her lips trailing to the nape of her neck . Rin unbuckled Len's belt as Len slid off Rin's thin summer dress without hesitating._

_Len gave Rin a bewildered,concerned look . " R,rin are you sure about this?"_

_Rin nodded and slowly locked her arms around Len's tone neck. Len wrapped his arms around Rin and she whispered softly in his left ear._

_" Len Kagamine I will love you till the day I die. " Len kept his face buried in Rin's neck and replied mumbling ._

_" I love you too..."_

Flashback over :

Len POV:

Rin and I were truly happy together but my mind told me something else. Yet I crushed Rin when I cheated on her for Miku . I kissed Miku even though I could do better. I got so damn prideful. I used over seven girls or more , mostly my vocaloid band members. Lets go down my list of victims Rin,my first love that I crushed.

Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita, Miki, Teto Kasane, Kaiko Shion and Gumi Megpoid. Funny thing I never loved any of them , I just used them. They hate my guts but I have to deal with their glares and their hate since I live with them.

After all I'm Len Kagamine a talented song writer,singer and not to mention gorgeous . I'm blessed with golden ,sunny locks and blue azure eyes with flecks of gold. Beautiful , soft , acne free skin,also I'm skinny . I play sports like track and field and cross country. It is extremely awkward cause Rin's on the track and field team as well as the cross country's .

Yet she hates running not to include it but she's an athlete. She used to run miles under five minutes and she kept up with me.I'm a boy for gods sake and she's not! It just does not make any sense , she finishes our warm ups and she isn't out of breath. Our warm up is four miles out and four back! And without stretching , you cramp up its game over. But Rin pulled it off , being a girl not quitting .

But mysteriously after the month of September she didn't try out again. She was the best girl runner we had on the team beside Neru, but she annoyed me. I often pondered at night to the reason why Rin did not make an attempt this year for a sport. Also during the month of September she moved out of the vocaloid house. She did not even say bye to anyone , she vanished up till now. I hope she is at least safe out there.

Rin was my first love and the very start of my haters. I haven't seen , nor heard from Rin in a while , quite a damn while. Now still here I am in my last year at the academy and I'm still faced with these contradictions.

Right after Rin and I sinned together I was still in a state of denial and still full of regret. Refusing the fact that what we shared was really true love.

It's the end of the first semester it's still the twenty-fifth of December . Or Christmas all around the world except in some parts.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I hear three knocks on my door. I open the door enough to visibly see Luka standing in the door way. Luka the motherly like figure of the vocaloid house hold.

Luka looked frustrated and a little some what relieved. I laid a hand on the threshold and waited for an explanation.

"Rin is back . " Luka replied sounding some how back to normal. Her pale, Icy blue eyes narrowed at me. All I could do was withstand the invisible daggers that were thrown at me daily.

" Really ? Good for her..." I slammed the door and leaned my body against the wood.

I felt terrible Rin left when I had just began dating Miku. But that was like what,four or six months ago. What the hell lets see Rinny it has been a long time since I have seen my little ex. Opened the door to see Kaito and Gakupo carrying orange luggage. I exited the long hallway and entered the large living room . All the girls that live in the vocaloid house were surrounding Rin like a pack of hungry hyenas.

" How far are you Rin." I overheard Teto ask timidly. Rin put her head down unknowing whether to answer or not.

" I'm , I'm almost six months ." Rin squeaked.

" Rin who is the baby daddy ?" Miku questioned. Rin noticed me in the corner of the room eavesdropping.

" I, I -I'd . Rather not say!" Rin got up from the couch shakily. I pushed her shoulders down gently playing with her. Rin glared at me , and her azure eyes that matched mine met mine.

" So -Rinny who, is the father to that growing sea monkey in you ? " I grinned down at her as she sat frightened in her place.

I hid the fact well , that I wanted to slap her for cheating on me. Even if we are not together I wouldn't like some other guy getting with her.

" I-it's none o,of y,your business ! " Rin said painfully. Rin's tiny hands held the bulge that sat upon her abdomen.

" Just shut up and answer the question!" I shouted at her. The shout echoed throughout the large living room. Rin kept her eyes full of hate set on my face. " I, I hate you."

" I love you too pudding." I said despite the horrible glares she was giving me. " Well, Rin who the hell knocked you up! " I got in her face.

" Everybody out of the living now! Give them time alone." Luka cleared all the vocaloids from the room but one.

" But Luka I want to know." Miku pleaded with the cotton candy pink haired woman. Luka pointed Miku to her room shaking her head side to side. She looked at Rin then turned to me . " Rin... Len ." Was all Luka said before leaving the living room. That only left the very stubborn Rin and I . Rin tried to get up from the couch but failed and fell back onto the cushion.

She had a face stained with blush and innocent eyes ready to tear up. " It's been very hard living like this . Feeding two people and moving around place to place. When I found out I was pregnant I was disgusted with ... Myself. To , to let something like this happen to... Me." Rin wanted to cry , I could visibly see the tears ready to spill. She hated when people saw her crying or tearing up.

Still here she was starting her aqua orbs growing wet with the sad solution . " Rin who the hell got you pregnant? I'll kill the bastard ,who ever did it. " I balled my fist ready to kill .

Rin smiled at looked down at her gut. " I never really expected something like this to occur. Never . My career is at a stand still because of all of this . When I have this child . I'm going to keep it ,so I have to lie to the press. "

" Rin why are you going to keep the baby? You didn't love the baby daddy , and he obviously didn't love you." I proclaimed not even considering Rin's feelings.  
" Sou deshou ? Wakatteru kuse ni-." Rin mumbled the lyrics to the song. I raised a brow questioning what my song had to do with anything." What does Migikata no Chou have to do with anything. I mean , it's just a song I wrote."

" For me! Rin yelled at me holding back her tears . I glared back at her with the equally same serious eyes. " The baby was conceived in the end of July or August ." Rin said sternly. Wow I thought to myself , Rin was cheating on me, and she got pregnant by another guy, man I don't know. "

Rin I were dating around that time, who could have been sleeping with her. " Do you enjoy being alone?" Rin laid back on the couch . " Hey , don't you dare tr y to change the subject. Who the hell gave you that thing! "

I seized Her wrists and our faces were inches away. Our eyes met and stayed for three seconds until she turned away so she couldn't look me in the eyes. I squeezed her wrists and she let out a muffled cry of pain . A tear escaped her right eyes and fell down her cheek. " L,let go of me." Rin begged me. Trying to free herself from my grasp, flailing like a fish on a line.

" No damn way not till you tell me who you fucked!" I screamed loud enough to make Rin cringe.

" Who was it ?! Was it Kaito? Gakupo? Mikuo? Akaito? Nero? Ted? Luki? Kiyoteru? Gumo? Piko? Dell? Don't fucking tell me Oliver?!" Rin shook head frantically trying not to break down and cry. " Don't tell me you let some nobody knock you up !" I shook her like a rattle.

" No I didn't ! What do you even care for ! You shouldn't! You don't love me ! You never did! Do you even know what you have done to me already! You ruined my life , driven me on the verge of killing myself and my unborn fetus! Your , your the worst , the most selfish ,arrogant and egotist monster on this planet! Your horrible , terrible ! I hate your stupid face ! Your stupid body ! Your stupid! - " Before Rin finished her rage I silenced her , with my lips. She tried to jerk back but I pinned her and forcefully made her accept it.

Rin shut her eyes closed and finally released those tears she had been holding back. I freed her wrist and her mouth from mine,but when I did she slapped me. She glared at me with her beautiful eyes full of rage , face red as a tomato cherry. " You , y- you bastard! How dare you!"

I placed a soft hand on her lovely heart shaped face and wiped away the unnecessary tears from her eyes. " Rin I just want to know , who is responsible for doing this to you. Our past has nothing to do with what's going on right now. I want to know who wasn't man enough to stand up and take care of your baby. " Rin casted her eyes down to the coffee table.

" O-okay , I , I'll tell you. But please don't be mad and ruin both our lives." I nodded solemnly. Rin didn't want to look at my face I prepared myself to hear this. " L, len ..."

"Your the father . "

**/(^w^) REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**THAT IS ALL FOR NOW: hope you like the story so far!  
So do you like my new story so far? I know it is one of those dramas with a pregnant Rin and daddy Len . BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT THERE WILL BE MORE TO THIS STORY YOU WILL HAVE TO SEE FOR YOURSELF . And I just realized I left the caps on damn. Sorry about that. So I have already wrote out the story ,but I need reviews if I'm going to continue this dramatic story . It's going to be a long story I know it already. So keep reading alright. I will give you a preview of my next chapter cause I like to show previews. So next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2?**

**LEN : " No Rin , I, I'm not mad . I just wished that I had never ruined what we had before. I want to make things right , with us . Rin can I ever right the wrong I did to you? "**

**WELL ALOT OF DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER : Keep giving me review . Tell me if you like the story or if it needs some adjusting cause I'm still learning. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Look At Me Now

**I'M SO SORRY ! This is a very late update! But thank you for being Patient with me... I'm an idiot... SPK03 really is. Believe me I've been busy with Sour Patch, lemon, school work and illness... But that's no reason... Leave a review if you are upset with the wait or just relieved I updated. But I do apologize. So sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Len in denial, baby drama and Len being an ass... There will be more drama and events taking place. MORE will happen just just keep reading. I hope I didn't give anything away at all. I hate spoiling stories but the most I can do is leave previews. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or the characters or music etc. )**

**Story :**

**What's Your Resolution ?**

**Chapter 2 :**

**"Look at me now"**

**Len POV:**

Rin pregnant with my child, no it's not even fucking possible. No fucking way, no that's impossible, it was only one time we... I don't remember using a condom.

"No, no fucking way...it was only one time...we fucked.", I shook my head side to side. "No you were."

"A was a virgin the first time! T,This is why I never wanted to tell you!" Rin yelled at me as I was shaking my head.

Rin's face got super red when she tried getting up. She was really forcing herself up, but couldn't get up with the extra weight resting on her hips. I sighed not even thinking said.

"Rin. I made a mistake five months ago."

"I knew it. Y,you never loved me. You just used me, I was just another girl that fell for you.", she kept her head down, no longer wanting to stare at me.

"I knew you never cared. No one did...when I left this house. The first night I slept on a park bench." She said with her pitch dropping.

"No one was searching for me. Not even you!" She screamed as tears just kept falling down her face.

"No Rin that wasn't it. I shouldn't had let you go. I hated the fact I hurt you badly." I said trying not to sound paranoid.

"Out of all the girls I hurt you were the only one who moved on.", I stepped next to the couch that had her trapped.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, desperately trying to get her eye contact.

"No, you're not..." Rin answered sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I'm trying. Here." I practically begged.

"You really are sorry?" She inquired, now making eye contact with me.

"Yes." I stated, now staring into her eyes soggy with tears.

"Prove it!" She snapped averting her eyes from mine.

"Give me a chance." I exclaimed, barely getting through to her.

"O-Okay, I'll give you a chance." She finished with her voice cracking.

She nodded trying to get up from the couch of doom again struggling. I stood up and extended my hand to help her get to her feet. She first looked at me strangely, until her hand slowly rose to meet mine. Rin finally took my hand and I picked her up gradually. Her eyes had pain in them. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist. She didn't look any different, she looked average girl. Before Rin got pregnant she was considered anorexic. A stick with no breasts what so ever. Rin let me hold her until she put a hand on my chest, to push me off.

"Sorry lover boy. I gotta pee.", she moved fast going to the bathroom.

I was about to go to my room till a hand stopped me in my place.

"Len. Do the right thing."

"Luka?", I said sounding surprised as I was.

"I know. You'll do the right thing right?" She expressed aggravation in her tone.

"Wait a moment were you a fly on the wall?" I question her knowledge of the situation.

"Maybe I have motherly instincts?" She answered the question, but didn't quit with her seriousness.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said leaning against my door, following that with a roll of my eyes.

"Len you better step up to the plate. You're the one responsible." She added with her arms crossed.

"Ah- I know..." I responded with dread in my throat.

"Good. I expect you to be a good father to that child." She lectured like my damn teacher.

"Sure-whatever..." I yawned loudly, giving her a sign that our conversation is over. In my head I told myself there is no fucking way I'm going to raise a kid. I'm not even eighteen... I'm not ready for this shit. I hate kids... This is the FUCKING worst day of my life.

"I mean it Len." She repeated her serious tone.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah..." I said walking away from her running mouth.

I continued walking down the hallways till I reached my safe haven, my room. God dammit. My life is ruined... Well look on the bright side Len, you're not the one giving birth to that thing. I've seen it before on TV. It's some ALIEN shit. The lady pushing always screaming, the blood and baby goo. Disgusting... My career, how is that gonna work out... Oh yeah...eighteen year old Len Kagamine idol, pop star knocks up band mate. I can read headlines now... All I could think of, is this mistake I've made. What am I going to do? I never wanted any of this, till NEVER.

Even Luka knows about my screw up. No wonder she was pissed off at me. I'm pissed off at me, how could I not remember to use a condom. How could I forget...all we were doing was kissing and touching, then things got harsh. We lost our clothes and went at it. God lovely memory but horrible mistake. I sat on my bed staring at my yellow comforters and recalling the fun we had...bad fun. My yellows covers made me think of my heaven fruit that I sponsor.

How can I patch up the holes I created in my life? I mean the holes I made in everybody's lives... But I can care less about those other girls I used. I know I hurt Rin the most, yet why is it so hard too see her the way she is now? Sure, I loved her more than life, but tarnished our relationship. As a matter of a fact I still love her consequently my question remains. Does she still care or she hates my guts like the other girls?

I placed a hand over my eyes and let out a deep sigh. All I could repeat to myself was Len Kagamine you screwed up your chance of happiness with the girl you loved. The door creaked open without a knock or word. Then I heard the door close almost silently. Hearing footsteps growing nearer my eyes snapped open. Removing my hand cautiously and see Rin with an orange and a banana in her hands. She threw a banana to me and smiled despite what has become of her life.

"Y-You seemed d,down when I told you about... I just hope this will cheer you up." She started up a conversation when I felt like I wanted to die.

Rin sat down on the foot of my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I, I know your mad and probably wondering why I didn't terminate the pregnancy."

All I could do was roll to my side on the bed and get an earful. I wasn't in the mood for hearing reason, I just wished that thing wasn't here.

"I,It's because w,when I found out I was pregnant. I s,still had f,feelings for you..." She muttered sounding melancholy.

"W,When you left me for Miku I wasn't in the right state of mind. And before I know it four months pass, your still playing with girls." She said as if it was really bothering her to say what she needed to say.

"No Rin I'm not mad. I just wished I never ruined what we had before. I want to make things right, with us.", I took the banana in my hand.

"Rin can I ever right the wrong I did to you?" I finished giving her decent eye contact.

Rin closed her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut. When her eyes re-opened she looked down at herself. It made me wonder was she questioning herself or it. The thing doesn't have a name. It really shouldn't at least not yet not until it's born...if its born. She re-directed her attention to me. Blue on blue her eyes were like a vast ocean.

"I don't know can you? The New Years coming. We're gonna be eighteen. We will be old enough to make our own decisions." She explain to me being clueless as usual.

"Well, what will yours be?" She added not removing her eyes from mine. She blinked yet her eyes kept their focus.

"Is that supposed to mean something?", I broke our eye contact and payed back on the mattress.

Rin sighed laying down beside me on her side, holding the orange in her palm. Her eyes scanned the orange repeatedly until she caught onto me watching her.

"You're still a kid. You know that a little lost boy." She said directly to me.

I was taken back by what Rin said. She made me think am I still really a little boy...? I'm almost eighteen that's still the age of a young man.

"Well you're still a little lost girl." I pouted, rubbing my eyes.

Rin sighed loudly to give me the impression of sarcasm.

"You know I may be lost but soon I'll find my way. Me and BUMP." She declared proudly.

"Who the hell is bump?", I turned my head and body towards her. She blew a blonde lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Bump!" Rin answered my question pointing to her stomach and lower abdomen.

"Oh,IT." I called out before she gave me a fake angry look.

"No bump. I don't refer to bump as IT. Cause bump is a bump, nothing else Lenny-o." She corrected beginning to sound like Luka.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked actually curious. I watched as she drew circles on it with her Fingertip delicately.

"No, I don't know if bump is a boy or girl. All I know is I miss caffeine and trampolines. At least I got oranges to comfort me..."

I watched in horror as Rin jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Before I know it, I hear Rin throwing up in the toilet. The smell of sickness overtakes my room as its fortress. The sound of vomit hitting the water in the bowl. Ten minutes pass and the violent vomiting was over when the toilet was flushed. The sink running and the splash of waters play and the sink being turned off.

Rin walks out of the bathroom shaking and as pale as a ghost.

"Rin are you al-right? Do you want water?" I asked trying to remain calm. I placed a hand on her shoulder and carried her to my bed.

"Lay here, I'll get you some water." I tried my hardest to not freak-out even though I was. Before exiting a weak voice called out to me.

"L,Len...I'm fine. I don't need anything. There has been worse morning sickness. One time I f,fainted in my b,bathroom. This is n,noth.",She stopped mid-sentence.

I grabbed Rin's hand and shook it, she was gone. She passed out, but had a pulse that was a good sign. Stubborn Rin even in pain she covers it all up. I'm just lucky there's some doctors in the Vocaloid house. I went and got Luka, Kiyoteru and Gakupo even Haku a nurse. Never in all my life have I seen Rin this Sick looking since she caught the flu.

Luka was the first to arrive to my help checking out Rin. Just seeing Rin in my bed Luka took out her work tools. Haku was doing basic assistance to Luka aiding her like a help. Gakupo and Luka were the real doctors that have careers in that practice. I let them tend to Rin while I left outside the room.

Freaking out about Rin I forgot that no one knows that I'm the father except Luka. Walking down the hall I see Miku at the end of the narrow hall. Her aqua oceanic eyes staring me straight on. She huffed and went into her room that was the first door, one. Mikuo and Miku battled it out for that damn room. By Miku occupying it, that means she won the battle. Being in the Vocaloid house was like being in a safe zone. No crazy fan girls wanting my number or my hair. Yet all my previous girls live in this house too.

They all constantly glare at me and ignore the fact that I live here too. Teto's the worst we run out of bread I'm gonna run for the hills. Things will get really ugly. Strange as it may seem whenever I dated one of the previous girls my friends got quiet. With Rin there was no problem, like there was a certain order. With Miku it was Mikuo who grew quiet. With Neru it was Nero, with Miki was Piko and With Teto was Ted. Even with Kaiko and Gumi there was Gumo and Kaito, worried older brothers.

All their previous boyfriends wanted them back after I was done with them. My fun was when I didn't let the girls go, just kept them till I grew bored. And it was over, they would cry and beg, then I'd call them sluts... My rule don't date the same girl twice or be in a relationship longer than two-weeks.

**CHAPTER END:**

**/( ^ w ^ ) REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**I'm sorry for the late update ! I hope I got you more into this story after all it is a drama. I'm a dramatic writer...**

**Sadly I suck at writing...**

**Any ways I hope you liked this chapter let me know if I should continue this.**

**I would hate to delete it or Discontinue it...**

**But I have like ten more chapters or so till the end.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you have any ideas for this story PM me .**

**I am a frequent writer... And I will give you credit.**

**Give me a review and I guarantee I will update as soon as Possible.**

**SPK03~**

**Thank you so much for your support.**


	3. My Attempt

**New chapter for What's your Resolution. Sorry it's late, but hope this chapter makes up for it. Hopefully you like this chapter and leave me a review. Well I'll shut up now... Please Read and Enjoy.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**What's Your Resolution**

**Chapter 3:**

**"My Attempt"**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

When I regained my conscience, my vision was blurred. Rubbing my eyes to find myself in Len's room. How I could tell, the sheets are yellow the comforters and even the walls. One large yellow room with a grand piano and a yellow laptop. And what is that on the back of his door? Oh, WOW, a poster of Len and I when we posed for an album picture. A record of Migikata No Chou and Soundless Voice... What a cocky, boastful, little! Punk! Who the hell does he think he is?!

Ugh, so sickening to think I gave it up to that. He had magazines that had he and I on the cover. There must had been millions of copies sitting in the corner of the room. I picked up a copy, saw a permanent marker and decided to have some fun. I drew a mustache on Len's face with a pair of devil ears as well. Then for 'thee' finale a conversation box that connects to Len saying I love Men.

He's such a jerk, a girly looking one at that. 'But!' He does want to make things right, I'll give him at least that. Yet, I won't make it be easy. He thought I was an easy girl before, let's see how easy I am now! After finishing my rant, I felt cramps again. There was kicks and a lot going on inside me. My only unanswered question was, if there is one baby or two... It didn't matter, it was painful whatever which way. The pain wasn't quitting, it was like being punched in the gut... It was horrible having these cramps, I was already on the verge of tears. No noise, I repeated to myself, you don't want anyone to hear.

Upon holding my stomach, I read Len's retarded banana clock. It's twelve-fifty-eight in the morning. Shuffling my feet against the carpet, I reached the bathroom and hugged my friend, the toilet. I felt somewhat accomplished that I wasn't so helpless on my own. It couldn't be held back, cries escaped my cracked lips. If I die this is not the way, I wish to be found. After going to the bathroom, I assumed the cramps to vanish, but I was wrong. Finally, standing I almost screamed at the sight of blood.

There was blood in the toilet, it was more than usual...it was looking like clots. A huge mess, not even a second later my clothing was growing soaked. It was just in that one area, that was my private area. It was terrifying to look down, because my white dress was turning that despicable maroon. It was disgusting, a nightmare becoming a horrid reality. This was too much blood, it brought me to tears as I fell to my knees. I held my hands to the sides of my head as I continued crying.

Peering down, the blood was staining the white tile floor. I panicked, my blood went cold with that sight alone. Why is there so much blood?! Why?! My blood shook as I sat in a pool of my blood.

"No why..." I whimpered, in the corner of the bathroom, seeing blurry. "My b,baby...what do I d,do?"

I held my sides, that nasty shade was everywhere. I crawled to my knees and attempted to pick myself up by holding onto the counter. When I got to my feet, I felt dizzy seeing this sight. "No, calm yourself Rin." Softly I mumbled repeatedly in my mind. My prayers and mumbles were all ringing in _unison_. Clasping my hands together, my eyelids closed shut. Praying for my baby's safety over and over.

From there I grabbed a mop from the little closet and began cleaning. The mop was absorbing the gunk like water. The water from the mop and blood mixed. I was disgusted with everything the gore, the bathroom, my clothes and even me. Here I am mopping up what can be the remains of my child or just cramp blood.

**Len POV:**

I wake up on the uncomfortable couch in the living room. Cracking my neck and spine before standing straight. I yawned and rubbed my back while walking like an old man to my room. Out of nowhere I hear some sniffling and scrubbing or rustling. Silently pacing and footing my way into my pitch black room. In my dark room my eyes sighted my banana clock. Thank god it was electric and gave off light or I might had tripped. It's only one-fifteen in the morning, shit only two types of people are up at this hour. Robbers and stealers, but what could a robber be doing in my bathroom?

Let me guess he's stealing my banana scented soaps or stealing my toilet plunger? The bathroom light was on for it shone through the crack under the door. My hand swiftly gripped the knob and opened the door. A clean bathroom with a citrus smell in the air. I stepped in and shut the door behind me. A thud caught my attention, from the bathtub. The golden shower curtain had been suspiciously drawn. I pulled the curtain back to find Rin in her white dress covered in blood. Her hands were turning as white as the dress was before holding onto the sides of the tub.

"Rin?!" I let out a shriek whisper. Rin stood up in the tub and placed a deathly pale finger to her lips.

"W,What, where, why, how?!" I mouthed to her with my expression horrified. Rin smiled weakly and sat back down in the tub water turning deeper shades of red. She laid back and continued smiling, scrubbing the caked blood off her skin. Rin's blue eyes looked dim, no longer lively as they usually are. My yellow loofah was now red, and faint pink.

"Rin p,please t,tell m,me what happened to you." I pleaded and sat down on the toilet. Rin tilted her head back, her eyes stayed on the ceiling.

"S,so m,much b,blood...L,Len..." She said dryly. "I w,was so s,scared..." She squeezed the life out of my sponge like loofah.

"So that's y,your blood?!" I said a little too loud. "Rin are you alright?!" I took her hand as pruned as it was.

"It h,hurt...m,my stomach it h,hurt...badly..." She whispered, to me softy. I finally find my dream girl, yet she's half dead every time I see her. Why, even Rin's hair clips were floating on top of the water. Her skin was ice cold as arctic waters. Under her powdery white flesh, her blue veins were _visible_. It's almost transparent like glass. Kinda, scary if I must say. I squeezed Rin's hand before asking.

"Rin can you feel this?",my index finger moved around some of her fingers. Rin nodded gradually with her eyes closed slightly.

"Rin are you ready to get out of there?", I stood up and held out my hand to assist.

"No...I think I want to die here..." She mumbled slowly, as her head swiveled toward my direction. She looked serious, but this was no joke.

"No, Rin lets get you out and into some clean clothes.", I grabbed her elbow and she snapped back. Her cool eyes on mine, it lasted a brief moment. She finally stood up, it was my opportunity to help her out.

"I'll bring you some clothes to change into. While I get some clothes you change out of your wet clothes and wear this towel." I explained, holding a towel up to her. She took the towel and began changing in front of me. I made like a banana and split, but when shutting the door, I caught a glimpse of her gorgeous back.

Clothes, that's right, how can I be so easily sidetracked?! Searching my room like a nosy maid, I gathered some clean clothes. A big T-shirt and some jogging pants that kept me warm during winter. Which I use around this time cause its winter the day after Christmas. I knocked on the door and asked if she was done changing. A hand with yellow painting fingernails opened the door.

"Here you go." I began, handing her the clothes through the door. Just as I turned to walk to my bed _I_ felt a harsh tug on my shirt. I turned around, to see Rin holding on. She was in just a towel, with her hair still wet and her head turned to the floor.

"What's wrong?" I questioned now facing her, taking a few steps back.

"Len it's v,very cold." She spoke at the brink of tears yet again. Just seeing her little doll face broken up like that hurt me, it became unbearable.

"Rin go in there in change before you freeze." I said with my voice firm. She held her right hand in her left and began to shiver.

"Len...don't ever leave me...again..." She broke, with a tear now showing on her perfect face. Her eyes met mine and stayed there longer than I expected. It was excruciating every second of it, I held back my urges to console her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"...D,Don't ever leave m,me again...", she wiped that solid one tear away. I didn't reply this time, just nodded. She returned back to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving it open a bit. I sat down on the carpet, leaning my back against the wall. Setting my head back I closed my tired eyes. Then was prodded awake by Rin who was fully clothed now. She smiled down at me and held out a shaky hand. I picked myself up, still staring at her closely.

"You can sleep in my bed.", I pointed at the bed. Rin's dazzling eyes seemed sad.

"...But Len...where are you going to sleep?" She questioned, giving me another worried look.

"You go sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in the living room downstairs.", I patted her head as I was leaving.

"...No...Don't go..." Almost in a silent voice she said. Her eyes found mine again for the like seventh time today. This time, there was no way of avoiding her.

"Sleep with me..." She muttered, in a weak way. She wasn't blushing as bad as I was.

"...Okay..." In my mind, I told myself. This is what got her knocked up in the first place. That is when it occurred, that Rin was not acting herself. If she was acting Rin then I would be sleeping in the living room on the sofa. There were many questions in my mind. If all that was Rin's blood...does that mean something? I am just wondering...it is not normal for there to be so much blood during a pregnancy. One question was keeping me up all night...

_What if all that blood was a miscarriage...?_

* * *

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**I know, it's pretty sad...but this story is long...some more stuff is going to happen so stayed tuned. This is a drama for a reason. I'm not going to say what's going to happen but, I'm hinting. Any guesses? I appreciate your reviews, making this dirty writer feel somewhat okay... I'm sorry but I'm always... Ugh, about everything. BUT, really thank you so much. All you LenxRin lovers out there you rule! I know I'm a lover, because it's all I will write about. Review this I will update soon, because I'm on Spring Break at the moment.**

**Thank you so very much! Dōmo arigatō!**

**Till next time!**

**-SPK03-**


End file.
